La Grande
La Grande, surnommée par Robert Muldoon, était l'alpha femelle des Velociraptors à Jurassic Park ainsi que l'antagoniste principal du film avec sa meute. Biographie Origines Tous les Velociraptors, y compris la Grande, ont été initialement élevés sur le Site B, notamment dans une enceinte détenue et exploitée par InGen. Huit raptors ont été transportés sur Isla Nublar, Le site de la prochaine station thématique du Jurassic Park d'InGen. La disparition de Jophery souleva un certain nombre de questions à propos de la sécurité du parc, ainsi qu'un procès de 20 millions de dollars contre InGen. Afin de calmer ses investisseurs, John Hammond a invité Ian Malcolm, le Dr. Ellie Sattler et Alan Grant pour passer un week-end dans le parc, en espérant qu'ils seraient d'accord avec les mesures de sécurité du parc. Dirigeante Quand la Grande est arrivée, elle a assumé son rôle de chef en tuant tous les raptors sauf deux. Elle a ordonné à ses deux subordonnés restants d'attaquer la clôture de sécurité. Muldoon a affirmé que, comparée aux autres raptors, la Grande disposait d'une intelligence pouvant résoudre des problèmes, puisqu'elle pouvait se souvenir de l'emplacement des points faibles dans la clôture et où les employés du parc venaient pour nourrir les animaux. En conséquence, les raptors ont été transportés dans un enclos spécial pour être nourris par un système d'alimentation automatisé pour s'assurer qu'ils restent. Évasion Quand le courant a été coupé par Dennis Nedry pendant l'incident d'Isla Nublar, l'ordinateur de Nedry a confirmé que l'enclos des Raptors était toujours actif puisque Dennis Nedry savait très bien comment les raptors étaient dangereux. Plus tard, quand le personnel a décidé de redémarrer le système après que Nedry ait installé un virus informatique, il a par inadvertance coupé la sécurité de l'enclos des raptors. Les trois Raptors ont éclatés le confinement. Aucun des raptors, y compris la Grande, n'a survécu à l'incident. Jurassic Park : The Game Le Dr. Laura Sorkin, fait référence à la tentative d'évasion de la Grande dans son journal : "I am getting so sick of John Hammond! I can't believe he ordered ANOTHER group of Raptors to Nublar from Site B alter what happened last time!". Ce qui donne : "J'en ai tellement marre de John Hammond! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait ordonné à un autre groupe de Raptors de se rendre à Nublar depuis le site B après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ! " Quel raptor est la Grande ? De tous les raptors femelle à Jurassic Park, on ne sait pas lequel des trois était surnommée "La Grande". Cependant plusieurs indices ou références laissés dans les films peuvent nous permettre de l'identifier : Indice 1 : La Grande peut être "Randy", le raptor qui est entré dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ? : Ce raptor a donné un coup de mâchoire au deuxième rapace qui est entré. Indice 2 : Ce comportement peut rappeler Blue, la bêta de la Meute de Velociraptors de Jurassic World puisqu'elle s'en est prit à Charlie, le plus jeune raptor de la meute, pendant une séance d'entraînement avec Owen Grady. Il est également possible que la Grande soit le raptor qui est tué Robert Muldoon. Au final, on ne sait vraiment pas lequel des raptors dans l'incident était la Grande étant donné que tous les raptors du parc sont physiquement les mêmes. Citations en:The Big One de:Riesenbiest Catégorie:Velociraptors Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Dinosaures femelles Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:Personnages de Jurassic Park Catégorie:Animaux nommés